little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fathoms Below (version 19)
It was a beautiful day at sea. Dolphins were swimming and chirping. Birds were flying. Suddenly, a pirate ship came into view, and they swam out of the way. On that ship, there were some villagers. Some were tying the sails down. Others were catching fish with nets. They began to sing. Villagers: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you In mysterious fathoms below A 8-year-old Australian boy, who was tall for his age, but skinny, stood upon the ship, as he was tying down a sail. Small, slender, fair skin, blond hair, green eyes, red shirt, brown shorts, brown belt, brown hiking boots, and white socks. His name was Cody The prince loved being on the ship! The sea was his life! Cody would rather sail. It was the only place he feel that can be carefree and be himself. Two Great Danes were also sailing. One has tan fur and a black nose, wearing a blue collar. His name was Tiger, Cody's pet dog. The other Great Dane has dark brown fur and a black nose, wearing a red collar. His name was Talbot, Cody's other pet dog and Tiger's older twin brother. "Isn't this great?" Cody asked, "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face!" Tiger and Talbot barked in agreement as Cody sighed happily. "Perfect day to be at sea!" He turned to his steward, who was a Obese English man with white hair wearing a tuxedo, sometimes a blue apron and black driver's hat. He also was known as Winston, Cody's butler. He was leaning over the boat, looking green. He was more seasick than pleased. "Oh yes," Winston said sarcastically. "delightful." Then he was vomiting over the ship again. He hated being on sea. Earlier, when Cody wanted to go sailing, Winston was content on staying at the castle. "A fine strong wind and a following sea," said Bromley, one of the sailors. "King LaBouff must be in a friendly-type mood." He and Cody tied more ropes. "King LaBouff?" repeated a confused Cody. He had studied many monarchs. Yet, he never came across a King LaBouff. "Why, ruler of the mer-people, lad." Lord Rogers, another sailor, said, "Thought every good sailor knew about him." Cody bent down to pat Tiger and Talbot, who barked in unison. Winston rolled his eyes for he did not believe in the existence of mer-people. "Merpeople!" scoffed Winston, "Cody, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth!" replied Lord Rogers, as he waved at fish at Winston, "I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." Winston let go of the fish which, smacked its tail in Winston's face before jumping overboard. Villagers: Heave ho Heave ho In mysterious fathoms below After diving into the ocean, the fish looked up. It sighed with relief and swam away. The fish swam further and further away as it passed the corals, the jellyfish, and the whales. 761954 Films presents The Little Mermaid (Penny Version) With the voices of Michelle Stacy Adam Ryen Alexander Gould Rob Paulson Jim Jordan and John Candy John Goodman Geraldine Page Candy Candido Tom Kenny William Glover Martha Wentworth Ian Holm Mel Blanc Natalie Gregory Robin Williams Near the whales, one merman swam in the sunlight. Then four more merpeople, also appeared in the sunlight. Soon, we see more merpeople all in line, swimming toward a large glowing castle. Screenplay by John Sturtridge Music, Songs, and Lyrics by Howard Ashman Alan Menken Produced by John Sturtridge Written and Directed by John Sturtridge Inside the castle, the merpeople all gathered around inside the auditorium. They all have arrived for a concert which will be performed soon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes